Beautiful
by ChakletMilk
Summary: Hinata refuses to accept her appearance for who she is. All that changes when a certain 'friend' tells her otherwise. Friendship is the key to beauty.


**Beautiful**

Everyday felt useless, one day it's wonderful and next you know; it's hard to breathe. It's hard not to care about what people think of you, sometimes you're on the verge of bursting into tears, or even times when you felt like nothing. Why make people loss sight in who they are, why make them commit so much into everything they feared? Why? Why do people do it?

"She's so cubby" A familiar pink haired girl whispered to another blond as they walked close behind. Their eyes locked onto her and without exchanging looks; there was a tremendous change in the atmosphere.

"Why won't they ever quit?" She murmured softly to herself as she clutched onto the only books she bore in her arms; she was dedicated to move faster only to run away, but she didn't. Her heart never quit, it's been through so much, fighting, caring, and being broken. It's been the same ever since she stopped caring about her appearance for a certain someone, but its gone worse.

"She should go on a diet or something…" The blond replied back without hesitation, her eyes giving the satisfaction of the guiltiness in their past and it was nothing but a simple insult. Sakura glanced at Hinata only for a second with a devilish smirk, "And I wonder why Naruto never dated her" They both giggled in unison; that made her even more red, hot, and stubborn.

"1-2-….3-"She whispered with eyes never leaving the cement pavement, pace fastening, and the same girls following close behind only for hunger of satisfaction.

"Is someone mad 'Hinata'?" Ino said slipping in a smile on the edge of her lips and Sakura slowly catching up,

"Aw, does someone want their mommy?" Sakura whined, but it was enough to get the formal team member of 8 to stop. They all stopped shy of the lonely corridor fence, with the silence of her cries, and the passion to break apart.

"Don't you dare say another word about her…" She turned her head slightly with the voice of someone different, someone they never thought she'd never be, and someone she'd stay.

"I know I'm chubby, but that gives you no reason to talk about my mother." She kept the same position, almost like keeping them from moving, and almost like Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. "Just maybe, maybe you should learn how to respect others…" Hinata murmured but only loud enough for them to hear, to freeze them, and to return all the comments. She stood there, slightly waiting for them to have a change of expression.

The two girls never moved, but then busted out into fits of laughter. Hinata rolled her eyes with a sigh and faced the fact, would they ever understand? No, most likely no, they're girls, the kind that are immature in many ways and don't know when to stop. They've been heartwarming in the past, caring for others rather than themselves, their sensei's' being proud and honored to teach them, but ever since the comeback of Sasuke's death, it's never been the same for them, for the rest of the village; though Hinata really understood, she's never even talked to Uchiha Sasuke or any of the Uchiha's besides, why would she? That didn't stop her from depression of changing, but it changed many of her grade friends dramatically; but if the one she loved never changed because of the past, then why should she?

Only glancing, she skimmed away, leaving the two girls meagerly fading away as the further she got away and the closer she got to a special memorial place for her 'hide and seek' place; the one where she and a few of her friends back in the days declared it as the first hide out and probably the only one she even knew about. Ever since her confession to Uzumaki Naruto in grade school, they stopped talking, looking, greeting, walking, or the basics, and even after, so did the gang. The 'gang' consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tenten and her older cousin Hyuga Nenji. They all agreed to meet there every now and then, but since that little confession, she stopped going frequently and that's when someone was worried; that happened to be the one and only Inuzuka Kiba. It always frightened her to make someone worried or even the slightest bit disappointed, she was the kind of girl who knew her parents taught her well, the one who's secretly smarter than you think, and the kind that hates the one thing; her impression.

"W-w-what d-did I-I j-just d-do?" She trembled in fear of her actions despite her confidence to stand up for something rather than her elder cousin Nenji doing so; she was always characterized as a maiden in distress and this was probably one of the first times she has stood up for herself, not someone else, not for anyone of difference, but just simply her. She stared at her shaking hands, unable to control her fear, what would they do if she were to retort even further, to the point of bursting into a puddle?

"C-c-calm d-down H-h-h-Hinata… i-i-it's go-going to-to b-be al-all ri-right…" her breath just meagerly slowing down between each word and with eyes of a tingling lack.

"Hinata?" A rather broad voice questioned from behind, his hand just landing on the bridge of her shoulder.

"K-k-k-Kiba…" She stuttered as she spun around to find the only male out of all people; so it being ironic. They didn't exchange looks nor dare to share the same contact, as they were good friends; that friendship also fell apart due to the effect of the confession or so it seemed.

"What are you doing out here?" He greeted her with a simple smile and glanced around before whispering, "You do know that this hideout, well, we never come here anymore."

"I know…" She looked away from Kiba's lock and his breathe on her ear; the almost warm and minty mist creeped her out as well as his friendly look, it's almost like he didn't know what it's like to feel lonely.

He didn't do anything rather than give her the Kiba look, or most commonly known as a head cocked to the side, lips almost imitating a smirk, eyes squinting, and arms crossed, "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"N-no, not at all!" She began to stutter with a guilty smile, the one where you just can't help but return a smile in 'awe'.

He stared back, still not believing her response, "Is that so?" He lifted one brow in suspicion and took one step forward as she took one back.

"Y-yes…" She kept the smile still, not wanting to blame anything on anyone.

"Well" He emphasized, "Then why did you come here Hinata?" He stood there, but she didn't respond by talking, only by not wanting to look at him; it felt like she was the little child here. Kiba sighed, "It's Sakura and Ino again?" She didn't respond again, "Am I right?" Kiba said. "Hinata" he glanced away before taking in a huge breathe, "Why? Why do you let them bug you so much? Why? Are you running from your past, are you hiding something, or are you just scared? There's nothing to be scared of. I'm here for you, even if you're on your worst. It doesn't matter to me if you do something horrible, I'll be there for you throughout the whole road." He smiled sincerely.

She didn't look at him; her refuse-meant to conquer her dreaded obligations to her 'friend', and most probably 'best friend' clouded her mind, "W-why are you doing this? You're making me feel h-horrible…"

He laughed gently before catching his breath and responding with a simple sentence, "Doing what?"

She tried to hide her smile; a real smile, "Y-you know what!" "And besides… You make me feel like I actually matter." She muttered with hot cheeks and arms crossed across her chest.

"Because you do," Kiba said.

"Then why does it feel like everybody hates me?" she muttered yet again.

"Hinata," Kiba nodded in disappointment, "A lot of people care about you! I care, you're my friend, and friends have each other's backs right?" He waited for her to respond, but rushed on, "Although I might not know what you're going through, I can still be there for you. You're like a sister to me." He blushed with a glance, "You're beautiful to me Hinata, because don't give up, in the end, it'll be okay, and if it's not okay, then it's not the end yet," his eyes itched with tears; the ones of happiness; though it had an effect, Hinata's eyes swelled up with tears and embraced him. They held each other tightly; they didn't mind each other's contact at this point, they were happy. She didn't care about anything around her, all that mattered was, and will be the beautiful smile they had worn on their faces as they held each that day…

…. The most beautiful thing a girl can wear is her smile….

* * *

Well that's it! It took me forever to write this since I had so many after school rehearsals and activities! I wanted to write this for a certain friend, she is amazing and simply precious in many infinite ways impossible. I hope this helps many to conquer their fears. I'll be there for you :)


End file.
